Chileball
Republic of Chileball, Republic of Chileworm |nativename = : República de Chilebola, Republica de Chilegusano :Chilli (Native American name) |founded = 12 February 1818 |onlypredecessor = Patria Viejaball |predicon = Patria Vieja |successor = Chileball |ended = Present |image = Chilly.jpg |caption = La wea fome po' weon |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Santiagoball |affiliation = OASball OECDball Pacific Allianceball UNASURball UNball |religion = Catholic (majority) Atheism Protestantism |friends = Spainball Mexicoball Colombiaball Philippinesball USAball Brazilball UKball Ecuadorball Germanyball Australiaball New Zealandball Croatiaball |enemies = Weon Peruball NO SEA FOR YUO!!!! Venezuelaball Flag stealer Formerly: Spanish Empireball Peru-Boliviaball Soviet Unionball |likes = Wine, empanadas, copper, mining, ��ice cream, sexy chicks, Ancaptistan, ⚽Football, HDI (IDH in Spanish), weas, excessive swearing, scribbles, glaciers, ❄snow, �� ski, ��snowboard, ice, ��penguins, Violeta Parra, Cote de Pablo, Salvador Allende (sometimes), Hans Hermann Hoppe, his former president (sometimes), Pinochet (Sometimes), Throwing commies from choppers Piñera (For the piñericosas) Leopard 2, Tevito, Angelito de Canal 13, stole sea from someone who cannot into sea!!! jahsjahjshajak |hates = Underdevelopment, military coups, earthquakes (Although I'm getting used to it a bit), tsunamis, landslides, Michelle Bachelet (depends on Chileball's mood), Sebastián Piñera (Sometimes), NAP Violation, people not knowing how his flag is, Pinochet (60% came to hate Pinochet), Hans Hermann Hoppe, Commies, Immigrants, being called Texas |predecessor = Patria Viejaball |intospace = Yes (if satellites does count) |bork = Wea Wea, Weon Weon, qliao qliao |food = Anticuchos , empanadas (originated from Galiciaball), wine, asado, cazuela, humitas, sea "paila", conger "caldillo", "sopaipillas", Winebeer (wine plus beer, created in Chileball in 2018) |status = He elected Sebastián Piñera again as President of Chile. As a result, Angelito de Canal 13 is proud of me! |notes = Boliviaball won't have anything! jaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaks |reality = República de Chile (Republic of Chile) |link = http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Chileball |Birthdate = February 12, 1918 Semptember 18, 1810 }} Chileball, or Chileworm, officially the Republic of Chileball (Spanish: República de Chilebola), is a South American countryball occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes mountains to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. His neighbors are: Peruball to the north, Boliviaball to the northeast, Argentinaball to the east, and the Drake Passage to the far south. The country is divided into 15 regions, including his capital Santiagoball and his territories, including Easter Islandball, giving him a total area of 291,930.4 square miles, making him the 37th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 17.91 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Western South America already gives Chile the advantage of joining OASball, Pacific Allianceball, and UNASURball, as well as the UN like almost every other country. Along having a highly Westernized attitude, as well as a strong economy, Chile has also been able to join OECDball and NATOball. Chile is often seen as a very friendly, but dramatic country at the same time. He has fought wars with almost every one of his neighbors, one of them even ending up landlocking a certain country. Despite his past, Chile does try to move forward, reconciling with his brothers and opening up diplomatic relations. So in the end, Chile may have had a difficulty past, but in the end he ends up shaking it off. His national day is September 18th. Personality and Features He likes to work and looks down at Argentinaball calling him "lazy". Chileball prefers to build small modest houses and monuments while accusing Argentinaball of being a megalomaniac. In fact, Chileball is obsessed with comparing to Argentinaball, his brother and lifelong-rival. His favorite food includes humitas, completos, asado, cazuela, pebre, porotos or beans in general, papas chilotas (potatoes), Pisco (there's an origin dispute with Peruball over it), wine, beer, corn pie (pastel de choclo), manjar, mote con huesillo, choripan and a lot of different sandwiches with Chilean bread, like hallulla and marraqueta He likes to swear a lot and other countryballs think he doesn't speak Spanish properly. This last could be true, because Chileworm has deformed Spanish to its limit, but he has no problems when dealing with other Spanish speaking balls. Because of his broken and strange Spanish, his laugh is deformed too; his laugh is written like: "jaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaks". Because of Chileball's similarity in flag design with Texasball, USAball often mistakes Chile for Texas. History Chileball is the child of Spainball and one of her lovers (probably a 3ball, but maybe UKball). He was born in 1818 with the assistance of Argentinaball, although he likes to say that he was born in 1810 in order to appear older. As a child, Chileball grew up in a tumultuous neighborhood, but his home, though very poor, was a safe place. Chileball learned to swim from UKball and to box from Franceball. When it became evident that Franceball was not a good boxer, Chileball sought apprenticeship under world-class boxer Reichtangle and mastered war thanks to Kingdom of Prussiaball traditions. (Who knew? apparently Reichtangle does have a nice side). He learned to fly from USAball later. When he was a child, he had a fight against Peru-Boliviaball. Chileball has been heard claiming that he defeated both Peruball and Boliviaball, though Peruball says that Boliviaball was actually bullying him and Chileworm just got in the way. As a teenager, he warred them again and defeated them in the War of the Pacific (or the Salpter War), when he took many clay from them (including Boliviaball's coast, something the latter never forgot), from which Chileworm extracted guano and a nitrate called salpter, and currently extracts copper, the base of his economy. Since then, relations with Peruball and Boliviaball are very hostile. It was during this time that he started developing a long lasting rivalry with his brother Argentinaball, who took behind his back (according to Chileworm) some clay that Chileworm claimed as his (though he had never used it before), while he was in the war. In the war, he got support from UKball, while his enemies got support from USAball, so relations with the latter got tense for a while (USAball even almost warred Chileball in 1891 because he wouldn't apologize about something that happened while they were drunk in a bar). Chileball was finally being successful, getting rich thanks to the extraction of nitrate and growing taller and taller, when he got very depressed and made a failed suicide attempt in 1891. He was able to recover quickly, though, and later made a great business deal by selling nitrate, of which he was the sole producer, to European balls (they where really into it between 1914 and 1918). During this period, Reichstangle was so into nitrate that he invented a synthetic version, giving a blow to Chileball's business. Sadly, he lost most of his fortune during the early 1930s, after USAball's Great Depression. During World War II he didn't want to get into the fight. USAball (now a friend) did manage to make him declare war to Empire of Japanball in the end, but Chileball did nothing else, not even turning into his worm shape. On May 22, 1960, one 9.5 Earthquake caused him to shake himself around Valdiviaball and a tsunami came after. It was considered stronkest earthquake ever recorded in history. The tsunami damaged Japanball and Hawaiiball too. During the early 1970s Chileball adopted a dog named Tevito and got very interested in socialism, becoming friends with USSRball and Cubaball; but after a traumatic experience, he didn't want to hear about them again and became anti-communist (for the pleasure of USAball) and autocratic. Pinochet, who was the leader from 1973 to 1990, made Chileball prosper and got the economy to grow by turning it into a free market capitalist ball. He also did some good things such as killing communists. During the Pinochet era, he met a sweet little angel, and he chose to keep him, being named Angelito. In 1971, Chileball and Argentinaball asked UKball to be a judge in a dispute over three little islands in the south. When UKball pronounced his judgement giving the islands to Chileball, Argentinaball (who was in a bad moment in his life) got very angry and, acting as a very bad looser, said it was "unmendably void". He even tried to assault Chileball in 1978, but when he was on his way to Chileball's home, a heavy storm started, so he had to turn around, hoping to beat Chileball the next morning. Only Vaticanball's timely phone call stopped Argentinaball from this madness. Thanks to Vaticanball's mediation skills, they made peace again, but they didn't forget quickly. During the Falkland Islandsball war, Chileball secretly assisted UKball, Argentinaball's enemy. According to Chileball, he did it because Argentinaball was still violent and unstable, and he was afraid that the fever of a victory could make Argentinaball turn against him again. Currently they are in good terms and consider all this just common brother quarrels, but Argentinaball still brings it up during arguments, much to Chileball's dislike. In 1990 Chileball became democratic again and, using the economic knowledge he learned during his recent authoritarian period, he became the wealthiest countryball in the neighborhood (something his former successful brother Argentinaball can't stand). As he grew up, he became more peaceful, but he's still used to have stronk military, just in case (who knows, when that pesky Boliviaball craves Chileball's clay). In February 27, 2010 local times 3:34AM, once again an 8.8 earthquake shake himself off again, triggered a tsunami and damaged the port in Talcahuanoball. This was 12th stronkest earthquake in history and around 500 died. ]] Flag Colors The flag of Chile is made up of two unequal bands of white and red with a blue square in the upper-left hoist side, with a single five point star in the middle. Just don't get this flag confused with Texasball Main Colors The star represents the guidance toward progress and honor, the blue box represents the sky and ocean, the white band represents the snow covered Andes mountains, and the red stands for the blood of those who fought in the wars. Relationships Friends * Australiaball - Given wheat during gold rush. * Canadaball - Really nice gal. I make first free trade agreement with her. * Chinaball - Trade, profits and manufactures wires from Chile's copper. * Colombiaball - My main problems with Colombiaball are drugs and immigrants, but Colombiaball's coffee and hot women compensate it. Also, muchas gracias a todos for coming to my place to watch My Angelito on TV! * Easter Islandball : My psychopath son. We had some trouble in 2015 but he still lives with * Ecuadorball - Old pal. Like me he also warred with Peruball in the past. We have taken distance since then. * Franceball - Tia and rival. Sorry, but my wine is the best of the world! Also thanks for escaping my people for the coup d'état. * Germanyball - He taught me to fight and the order of things. * Haitiball - He's having difficult times, so I sends peace force and aid, but he send me many illegal immigrants in return, who disgust me. Now his better, so peace force is of comings back. * Japanball - I thinks that he is so kawaii. We both have earthquakes and tsunamis. (I remember when I had declared the war, although we never got to a fight, that times those). * Magallanesball: My other son, is a southern región who want independence and changes time zone... NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!, but it gives me sovereignty in the Antarctica, so... is fine, I guess. * Mexicoball - Allied against Argentinaball. Although still a little traumatized by that small 0-7 in Santa Clara. He also have earthquakes, he helped me and I helped him with those, ¡Weon and Wey amigos! * Palestineball - Many Palestinians live here, and also likes soccer fútbol! I think Israelcube is kinda mean to him. * Philippinesball - We have similar history and we have been helping each other in the times of need! We both are earthquake prone countries, so he and I both donate to each other to aid our people. Forgive me if the earthquake back in 1960 affected your land with it's tsunami, I am truly sorry about that. Also lot's of his nannies come to my clay... * Russiaball - It's OK I guess.... they send us lots of female models, so it's OK. They also sended big plane called "El Luchín" to help us in wildfires. * Spainball - Mama who love me. * UKball - Taught me how to swim and helped me to get clay from Peruball and Boliviaball. * USAball - Almost forgot about Pinochet We are allies and he loves me. (u hear that Argie???) Although your vice president is telling me and other Latin Americans to break up with that crazy guy, that business relationship for god's sake does not hurt anyone. BUT ONE MORE THING, STOP CALLING ME TEXAS! Tell your kid to change his stupid flag! *Valparaísoball - Please stop setting yourself on Fire! * Vaticanball - A holy ball. He helped to make peace with Argentinaball. * Zambiaball - Fellow copper miner that lives in Africa. * Croatiaball-Many his people live in me,especially from Dalmatiaball. He beated Argentinaball in soccer 3-0, which makes him better friend to me. Neutral * Argentinaball - My best frenemy (1978 never forget). Her former president is of my ancestry, and I just beat her on 2 Copa America finals, u hear that, Argie?! But we almost have good relations. * Brazilball HUE HUE HUE Best Friends, but yuo got mi out of mundial, 3-0! Yo mostly blame Argentina por this. * Peruball: Hostile but weak ball... I kicked his ass many times!!! Thing were tense, but relations are currently improving and we has lots of trades. Illegal immigrants and legal issues over borders are the only problems with him now... I will tell a curiosity about him: he eats pigeons HAHAHAHA!!! Enemies * Boliviaball: NO SOVEREIGN SEA ACCESS FOR YUO! And even sued me for that, even when I gives him free access for trade (such a bad loser). I sues him back because he says a river we share is actually a Bolivian "spring" and that he don't think that gravity can bring the water down to me. Outside of the court, I just ignore him... so lame. One day I arrested some soldiers who were on our border with wiapons, the weon was angry too, but I returned them, although he was still angry, so, he "returned" arresting some Carabineros, in the end, the aweonao returned them, There was a great tension between our border. But that would not return the sea anyway. *Earthquakes: Enough said... * Mapucheball: TERRORISTA QUEMA CAMIONES! * Nicaraguaball: OASball and me didn't even remember who he is, but we don't like him of killing democratic protesters. WE DEMANDS DEMOCRATYC ELECTIONS NOW! * Texasball: FLAG STEALER!!! Oh, you want me to use the flag? I'll stop calling you the name! you also were stolen from my bro ( Mexicoball) and you must pagar! * Venezuelaball: They gone too far with all this "revolution". OASball and I demands DEMOCRACY. But not a military intervention, I would not like that. DIRTY COMMINIST * 'Soviet Unionball ' YUO DIRTY PUTA!!! YUO TRY TO MAKE ME COMMIE LIKE CUBA! Family Parents/Guardians * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Grand Uncle * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle Siblings * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Belizeball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * Brazilball- Cousin Quotes Chileball has his own dialect of Spanish and to the other Hispanic countries is quite hard to understand him. He speak too fast and use many slang words, which makes his mom (Spainball) of sad. * "Jaksjaksjakjskajskajs" * "Weón culiao" * "Conchetumare" *"La wea Fome" * "Cachai" * "Po" * "Aweonao" * "CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE VIVA CHILE !" (sports supporters) * "Que lata" * "Pasa esa custión" * "Ayudame a llegar" Gallery Artworks Old_2014_chileball_by_leolevahn-dbragcm.jpg HPdRiwY.png Ohsochile.png 1973_Chilean_coup_d%27état.png Belarus_X_Chile2.png Chileball223.png CAC.png Chileball III.png Chile-card.png Chileball and cities.jpg chileball_1820-1847.png Latino_eleven.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Chile_PB.png Comics 1eJm41i.png Jey9e11.png eXifKnI.png YiVncEM.png 'zW9Ss3f.png tumblr_myhnyq2KQD1szo7eyo1_1280.png ChilePretzel.png Its Chile.png Who's First.png 10346057 299901770177411 501731971355820883 n.png How to Summon Argentina in Two Words.png ChileVargentina.png Chle vs Mexico.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 931160 162344643935021 872754419 n.png NigerComic2.png 8GCDmAq.png MuZyxqo.png WZYlGlb.png Sd06SiH.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png CNOxCDJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png VoNkUek.png Best Wine.png The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Hockey Buddies.png Mexican Tacos.png Different Gamers.png FEGm8Pm.png 'pEqSpSN.png Ef0jlMU.png Tumblr_mt79swrjwX1szo7eyo1_1280.png Trillumichile.png Links *Facebook page Videos ar:شيلي الكرة de:Chilekugel es:Chileball pt:Chileball ru:Чили zh:智利球 zu:Chileibhola Category:Countryballs Category:Chileball Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:World Cup Host Category:Tea Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Lovers Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Rich Category:Pro Israel Category:Middle Power Category:USA allies Category:Red Blue White Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Funny Name Category:Tea Lovers Category:Protestant